


Covet

by NeroAnne



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidentally bc he had evil intentions and stumbled across the scene, Billy "accidentally" sees the boys, Billy's POV, Billy's dumb ass drunkish driving, Blowjobs, Bottom Jonathan, M/M, Spit As Lube, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroAnne/pseuds/NeroAnne
Summary: Covet: yearn to possess orhaveCatching his breath, he looked back into the room again.And stared straight into Harrington’s eyes.Harrington looked stunned, his eyes wide and Billy smiled sinisterly, raising his hand to wave, knowing damn well thatHarrington could see the spunk coating his fingers. How would the so-called King of Hawkins react to knowing that his own hated enemy had seen every bit of his perfect boy? What could Harrington even do to-





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I have no idea why I am awake.

This was honestly the most boring fucking town in the goddamn world. 

Billy Hargrove shrugged the semi-conscious girl off of his shoulder. She slumped onto Austin, cuddling up against his arm even as the big idiot was damn near out of it himself. Billy snorted and reached over, pulling the can of beer from the girl’s limp hand. 

No one could hold against him in drinking games. He didn’t know why they even still bothered trying. He tipped the can towards his lips, grimacing at the taste of the synthetic strawberry lip gloss that coated the rim, and downed the contents easily. 

Standing up, he cracked his neck and then glanced around. 

Tommy H. and Carol were making out to his left, with Tommy trying his hardest to slide his hand underneath her maroon colored sweater. A noise to his right caught his attention and Billy watched as Austin finally succumbed to the alcohol, his head smacking quite loudly against the head of the blond girl, who didn’t even react.

The party had been horrible. The music had started off decently, with some Beastie Boys, AC/DC, Rolling Stones, Joan Jett, etc, and then some idiot had popped in a mix-tape containing Donna Summer, Rick Springfield, and Madonna. Fucking _Madonna_.

The group of people who he had started a drinking game with had all fallen off around the second round, and now he was the sole survivor. As fucking usual. Most people were still dancing, albeit drunkenly and looking like a huge pile of dipshits. 

“Well,” Billy spoke up, to no one in particular, “This was a shit-show.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his pack of smokes. Popping one into his mouth, he fished the lighter out of the little box and lit up, “You assholes can find your own way home,” Tommy, Carol and Austin probably weren’t even listening, “I’m out of here.”

So he’d hopped into his car and sped off. 

He was just cruising down the road, not really paying attention to speed limits or stop signs. He wasn’t drunk, maybe only a tad buzzed, and he puffed idly at his cigarette as the sweet sound of Twisted Sister played on his radio. 

It was when he was nearing the outskirts of town when he was hit with the stinging sensation of having to take a piss. Cursing a bit, he steered his car towards the road where Kerley and Cornwallis met, remembering the heavily wooded area where he could wander into to take care of his business. 

He parked his car on the side of the road and stepped out, not bothering to lock his car. If anyone were to be daring enough to touch his car, they would be met with a serious ass-whooping. Besides, it was after midnight. There shouldn’t be anyone wandering around this haggard ass area this late. 

He’d just finished pissing when a sudden light turning on had him jerking his head to his left, momentarily stunned. It was muted, farther away than he had guessed. But it hadn’t been there before. 

Narrowing his eyes, he could see a faint outline of a house in the distance and he snorted when the realization hit him. 

“Byers.”

Of course. That shit-hole of a house where he had stumbled upon Harrington, his sister, that little prick Sinclair, and the rest of those annoying little kids. It was also where he had damn near killed Harrington before Max stabbed him with some damn tranquilizing agent.

Billy glanced back to where he had parked and realized he couldn’t even see his car. Had he really moved that deep into the forest? Looking back in the direction of the house, he smirked. If Byers was home, maybe he could give the pretty boy some company.

He had to admit that he felt strange around the quiet boy. There was something about him, something that just itched in Billy to figure out and take advantage of. To _abuse_. Fuck, Jonathan would probably look so pretty sobbing underneath him. 

Smiling, with his dark thoughts and slight buzz enough to get him going, Billy moved deeper into the forest, and towards the house. It took a few minutes, but when he finally got to the house, he looked around.

The dimmed lighting was coming from the opened window in the house facing the forest. There was a curtain pushed back from the glass, allowing a peek inside of the room. It would be his only way to get inside. Moving slowly towards the window, the first thing Billy spotted was the back of a music player but then his eyes finally focused. He damn near bit his tongue when he saw them. 

Jonathan was on his knees, blowing Steve fucking Harrington. 

Both were shirtless and the older boy was sitting on the bed with his jeans pooled around his ankles, his hands guiding Jonathan’s head. His eyes, dark with desire, were staring down at Jonathan. Loud grunts were falling from Harrington’s mouth, his hips moving up in a controlled pace. 

“Fuck, baby,” Harrington groaned, fingers clenching into the dark blonde locks, “That’s it…just a bit more,” he tilted his hips higher and then he was standing. Billy watched, eyes wide, as Jonathan tipped his head back so that Harrington could _fuck down his opened throat._

Harrington let loose a long groan, his eyes fluttering closed as he forced more of his thick cock down Jonathan’s throat before he held still, his jaw clenched tight as Jonathan’s hand reached up to cup at his balls.

Billy’s hands closed into tight fists. 

Harrington finally reached down, grabbing himself at the base and then sliding himself out of Jonathan’s mouth. A small line of spit linked his wet cock-head to Jonathan’s plush lips before it broke, and Harrington rubbed the saliva against that swollen mouth. 

Jonathan murmured something, lowering his head to that cock again, but Harrington was faster. He reached down, grabbing onto Jonathan’s forearms and pulling him up. Their mouths locked and Harrington’s fingers moved down to the waistband of Jonathan’s pajama bottoms, shoving the material down aggressively. 

Swearing, Billy could feel the blood beginning to rush to his dick. Jonathan’s pale cheeks were on full display, the full globes immediately filling Harrington’s hands as he pawed and grabbed at that lush ass.

Billy could see Harrington’s fingers moving and he jerked hard as Jonathan’s head tipped back, a loud exhale released into the air as Harrington’s thumb rubbed at his tiny little entrance. Fuck, that hole was so tiny and pink, Harrington’s thumb looked huge pressing up against it.

Jonathan moaned, rocking against Harrington in need. “Please,” he whispered, his head tilting upwards so he could press his mouth against Harrington’s jaw. He kissed and nibbled on Harrington’s stupidly attractive jaw-line, begging sweetly. 

“Tell me,” Harrington muttered, stepping out of his jeans. He sat down on the bed, pulling Jonathan down onto his lap. They shifted, and Billy watched Harrington’s thick cock rut in between Jonathan’s ass cheeks, “Tell me, baby.”

“God, Steve,” Jonathan whimpered, reaching down to press that cock against his hole. Fuck, had Harrington even prepped him? Had they done it before he got there? Was Harrington really about to fuck into Jonathan’s slender little body with only his spit as lube-

“ _Jesus,_ ” Harrington snarled and Billy watched as Jonathan took initiative and lined up that pulsing cock before sinking down onto it, impaling himself on Harrington. Jonathan’s back tensed and his head fell on Harrington’s shoulder, the knobs of his spine visible against his skin.

“You’re so tight,” Harrington was saying, his hands coming down to grip Jonathan’s ass in an iron-tight grip, “Always so tight.”

Jonathan began to move his hips in this slow, hypnotic way. He twisted his hips not unlike a dancer, working Harrington’s cock like a damn pro. He moved his knees around Harrington’s hips, his feet pressed down onto the bed as he moved up and down, more and more of Harrington’s cock sliding up into his body. 

“That’s it, baby,” Harrington encouraged, one hand moving up to settle against Jonathan’s hip, “Ride me, baby, fucking _use_ me.” He began to move his hips up faster, bouncing the smaller male above him.

Grabbing onto Harrington’s shoulders, Jonathan began to move faster, but his cries were still being low, and Billy ached to hear more of them. Harrington seemed to share this desire, because he moved again. 

He grabbed Jonathan around the waist, stalling him. He pulled out, and Jonathan groaned in frustration. “Just wait-” Harrington pushed Jonathan down onto his hands and knees and then took up his spot behind him. 

“Hard,” Jonathan whispered and Harrington paused.

Billy glanced at the their faces. Jonathan was gone. His eyes were dilated with desire, his breaths quick and sharp. He was staring over his shoulder at Harrington, whose face was also shrouded in lust but he also seemed…concerned. Hesitant. 

“Baby, we didn’t-”

“Steve,” Jonathan hissed, “Fuck me _hard_.” 

Jesus Christ. 

Billy palmed at the tent in his jeans, watching as Harrington’s expression darkened with hunger, before he finally grabbed onto Jonathan’s hip with one hand and grabbed onto the base of his dick with the other. 

Harrington spit, catching his saliva on his palm, and stoked himself with it once, twice, before he finally pressed the head of his cock to Jonathan’s hole again and then pushed inside roughly, sliding all the way in until his balls smacked against Jonathan’s ass.

Jonathan wanted to scream. It was evident. His back arched, his eyes clenched shut. His body was shaking and he slowly lowered his chest back down onto the bed, trembling and making soft little sounds.

Harrington began to move, pumping his hips fast, smacking into Jonathan hard enough to echo around Billy’s ears. He was grunting with the effort, beads of sweat sliding down his torso, disappearing into the hair he had leading down to his cock.

“S-Steve,” Jonathan whispered, his head ducked down against his sheets. His breath hitched as Harrington thrust harder and he bit down on the pale skin of his forearm, trying to muffle his moan. Above him, Harrington chuckled, leaning down to press his chest against Jonathan’s back. 

“Stop censoring yourself,” Harrington spoke, voice soothing and low, “You know how much I love hearing you,” he moved, his hands gripping tight onto Jonathan’s hips. Pulling out slowly, he then pulled Jonathan by the hips and thrust, pushing himself deeper inside of that slender body and angling his hips. 

Jonathan couldn’t hold it in this time, and the noise that came out of his mouth made Billy’s already hard cock turn adamantine. It was this cross between a whimper and a little scream, Harrington’s name pouring out of his lips like a damn prayer. His back arched almost ridiculously, fingers curling tightly over the white bed-sheets.

“There it is,” Harrington said, voice husky, “There’s that sound.” He bent his head, kissing at Jonathan’s shoulder, “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Billy couldn’t agree more. His eyes swept over Jonathan’s long neck, and he watched as the Adam’s apple bobbed as Jonathan swallowed hard, soft pants falling from his mouth. Harrington shifted above him, battering into Jonathan and judging by the sounds coming out of that pretty mouth, he was hitting Jonathan’s prostate dead on. 

“I’m not going to last,” Jonathan panted, his hand coming behind him to sink his nails into Harrington’s quad, “You feel so good…so hard.”

“Towards me, baby,” Harrington pulled out _again_ and hell, even Billy wanted to kill him. He grabbed Jonathan again, easily flipping the smaller boy onto his back. He was back inside Jonathan in no time, staring down at him as he resumed his thrusting. 

“Feel it,” Jonathan said, voice shaky with his pleasure. He grabbed Harrington’s palm, lying it flat against his pale abdomen. His hand moved to his own flushed cock, leaking with precum, as Harrington pressed his palm down firmly. 

“Is that me?” Harrington asked, “Is that my cock fucking into you?” he pressed the flat of his palm harder down onto Jonathan’s skin and he groaned loudly, “I can feel it. I can feel my cock in that beautiful body.”

Billy was losing it. He had long ago decided to unzip his jeans and he was now stroking his cock in time with Harrington’s thrusts. Fuck, it was all too much. Watching Jonathan get fucked good and proper…by someone he fucking _hated_ , it was the most twisted kind of sinful pleasure. 

And, damn, did Jonathan love taking cock. His body reacted to it so well. Harrington wasn’t small, his cock was pretty damn thick and there he was, carving himself over and over into that small little body. 

Billy gripped tight to his base and he grunted lowly, keeping his eyes on them. Fuck, he was going to come as soon as Jonathan did, he just knew it. And Jonathan was going to come any second now, with how loud his cries were getting. 

“Ah!” Jonathan cried out, his hand moving fast over his cock. It didn’t take much tugging for his hand to suddenly move away, and then he was coming, “ _“Steve!_ ” It coated his chest, his collarbones. A streak of it even splashed up onto his cheek as he shuddered and writhed. 

“Fuck, Jonathan,” Harrington growled as he doubled over, pounding harder into Jonathan’s pliant body. He went hard, his breath coming out in loud pants, before he let loose a final grunt, his eyes shut tight as his shoulders quivered. 

Billy snarled, his eyes finally shutting closed for just a brief moment as he came. It splattered over his hand and down onto the leaves on the ground, almost hitting his damn shoes. He panted hard, his own body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. 

Catching his breath, he looked back into the room again. 

And stared straight into Harrington’s eyes. 

Harrington looked stunned, his eyes wide and Billy smiled sinisterly, raising his hand to wave, knowing damn well that Harrington could see the spunk coating his fingers. How would the so-called King of Hawkins react to knowing that his own hated enemy had seen every bit of his perfect boy? What could Harrington even do to-

Billy’s jaw dropped, and he stared, as Harrington smirked at him. Their gaze never broke, even as Harrington leaned down, kissing slowly at Jonathan’s mouth. Jonathan wrapped a hand around Harrington’s neck, completely unaware of their staring contest, and then Harrington was speaking. 

“I’m yours,” Harrington said, “And are you mine?”

“Always,” Jonathan whispered back, “You’re mine and I belong to you.”

_Fucker._

Billy glared at Harrington, whose smug look said it all. 

This was about as close as Billy would ever get to fucking Jonathan. 

And the closest he would get was just a perverted tug on his own cock while watching the King claim his lover. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour. It's sloppy but I just needed the smut.


End file.
